


Green Eyed

by Draco_sollicitus



Series: Short but Sometimes Sweet: Damerey Collection [16]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I wrote this as an apology for all the angst, Jealousy, Mildly Possessive Poe, Misunderstandings, They should really communicate better, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: Poe couldn't be happier because things are finally happening with Rey. A series of misunderstandings starts to threaten that happiness, though, and Poe finds himself facing an unfamiliar monster:Jealousy.





	Green Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for mild cursing, mild sensuality (making out, references to 'sleeping' with someone, but no one actually does anything but sleep) - and, warning for jealous thoughts/slight possessiveness 
> 
> Based on a tumblr prompt (and posted to my tumblr as well, dracosollicitus), for a ship kissing in a particular situation. This was #46, out of envy/jealousy
> 
> Additional tags: #bisexualpoe, #discussionsofpolyamory, #roseticoistiredofeveryonesnonsense

Poe Dameron catches quite a few odd glances as he dances - honestly dances - down the hallway of the Resistance’s new base. Well. New-Old Base. The base on Hoth, back from the old days of the Rebellion So it’s a new-to-him but not new-to-sticking-it-to-fascists base. 

 _Anyway_. 

Poe’s dancing down a hallway, officers and pilots and techs staring at him in shock as he shakes his hips and moves with a spring in his step, snapping his fingers to the beat of a song that Beebee-Ate sometimes hums along to. The droid merrily rolls after him, and Poe couldn’t give a flying kriff over the looks  ~~Poe’s~~  they’re catching.

Because: he got a kiss from a Jedi. Not just any Jedi (well, she’s the only Jedi, but still), but  _Rey._  Rey let him kiss her - she kissed him - multiple kisses were had. Rey let him whisper how much he cared about her into the corner of her jaw, where her beautiful neck met with mandible, let him run his fingers through her unbound hair, let him pull her close and kiss her and kiss her and  _kiss her._

He’s been moony-eyed over the ingenue pilot for months now, kicking his feet around trying to scrounge up excuses to talk to her - and as it would turn out, being able to kiss Rey was as easy as opening his damned mouth and just saying  _I really like you, like more than a friend, or torture buddies, or you know, anything like that, like I like you more than I should, okay? Cool, great, good talk Rey, I’ll be seeing you._ Okay, so not his finest speech, but then again he can rarely form words when he’s around Rey to begin with, so. At least he was able to do talking.

Yeah, not his finest moment, but when he’d tried to slink away after his embarrassing, unplanned confession (she’d just looked so karking pretty, standing there, fixing his engine, a spot of grease on her forehead, sweaty hair sticking to her cheek), Rey had caught his uniform by the sleeve and tugged him back to face her. She’d lifted an eyebrow and said,  _Well, what are you going to do about it, flyboy?_ And then he asked to kiss her, and she’d said  _yes,_ and here he is. 

Dancing down the hallway. 

Nothing’s going to dampen his mood, now.

***

Clearly the pipes to his ‘fresher take that optimism as a challenge because he wakes up in the middle of the night to his room flooding.

Poe manages to shut the water off, but he’s still facing the issue of being soaked to the bone, two inches of water on his floor, his bed basically a puddle. Beebee hooted indignantly after being woken from its recharge-slumber, and rolled out the door as soon as possible. The droid had the right idea, though, and Poe finds himself wandering down the hallway to the nearest member of Black Squadron’s room, unwilling to wait for dawn when the right people would be awake to help him.

He bangs on Jess’s door, and when she opens the door, looking pissed (it is 0300, after all, and Jess out of all of them likes sleep the most - he would have gone to Snap, but he’s still shuddering from the last time he woke Snap up. The man sleeps in the nude, and is a big fan of hugging in hello), it takes about five seconds for her expression to change to one of glee. 

“You look like a half-drowned Lotho,” Jess snorts. “Here, sleep on the bed with me.”

“Foot to head?” Poe asks, exhausted, already dropping to the bunk and rolling to face the wall. 

“Foot to head,” Jess confirms, lying back down and tossing a pillow down the bed to him. Poe grunts in thanks and passes out about ten seconds later. 

He wakes up with a dry mouth about three standard hours later, to a banging at the door. 

“Someone’s popular,” he grouses. Jess pinches him on the side - she’s already up and dressed, the show-off - and Poe sits up, swinging his feet to the floor. His ring is cold against his chest (he’d taken his wet shirt off and flung it to the corner of the room last night), and he wipes his face tiredly while the door opens. 

Rey bounces in, her staff strapped to her back. “Ready, Pava?” She chirps, her face already bright and lovely. Because of course she’s a morning person. 

“Ready, Jedi!” Jess grins, grabbing her own training staff. Poe smiles at Rey when she looks over at him, and then he freezes.

He realizes what this looks like around the same time Rey sees him. Her face falls so fast it would be comical in any other situation; if only her eyes didn’t fill with tears, if only she didn’t curl inward on herself so slightly he doubts Jess noticed. Jess is yanking her shoes on a second later, not realizing that anything’s wrong, merrily chatting away about breakfast and how fast they’ll need to run their miles if they want to get the good stuff -

“Rey,” Poe says warningly, standing up. “Sunshine, hold on-”

Rey shakes her head, and looks at Jess, biting her bottom lip so hard it turns white. “Hey, I’m going to wait outside, Jess,” she says, her voice quivering. 

“Yeah, yeah, sorry I’m taking forever,  _someone kept me up last night.”_ Jessika’s saying it to tease him, and she stands up and flips her long, dark braid over her shoulder, pouting at Poe (and he’s never been so painfully aware of being half-naked before, never been so painfully aware of how beautiful Jessika Pava is until it feels like he’s staring at her behind Rey’s heartbroken eyes), and Rey nods, entirely misinterpreting the phrase.

“Yeah, totally,” she squeaks. Poe tries to walk towards her, but Rey’s out the door and out of sight before he’s taken two steps. 

“See ya, Dameron!” Jess says cheerfully, as she’d been adjusting her chronometer and had missed most of the last part of that interaction. The door hisses shut behind Pava, and Poe’s left cursing himself in the bunk.

***

He manages to finally talk to Rey alone that evening after dinner. 

(And yes that means he sprints after her in the mess when she tries to duck away unseen from everyone. Poe Dameron is Well Beyond Giving a Kriff Because He’s in Love, Damnit)

“Hey!” He says, “Hey, Sunshine, hold up, I need to talk to -”

She turns around and smiles at him. Her eyes are strangely sad, but her smile is real, and her voice is normal. “No need, Dameron,” Rey says. “I talked to Rose, she explained everything.”

“Oh?” Poe blinks in surprise. It’s not that weird, actually, Rose was one of the crew who fixed his damn pipes this afternoon. She must have mentioned that Poe needed somewhere else to bunk, so that’s how he ended up crashing at Pava’s. “Thank the gods, I was worried you’d hate me.”

“No.” Rey’s smile is even more sincere now, oddly kind. She squeezes him on the upper arm, and Poe tries to ignore how it makes his stomach feel like he’s diving in an X-Wing. “I could never hate you, Poe. Not over something like that.” Rey walks away before he can ask if she wants to take a walk, watch a holo, maybe kiss some more.

He does get to kiss her quickly good morning the next day, and her eyes still look sad, but she’s the last of an ancient Order, and there’s a lot of pressure on her shoulders, so that’s gotta be it, right? Poe resolves to find a way to cheer her up, and he spends the morning daydreaming under his bird, when he should be doing repairs, thinking up ways to make his Jedi smile. 

Poe walks into mess for lunch, and his heart stutters to a stop.

Rey’s sitting alone with Iolo Arana, and he’s tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She doesn’t swat his hand away, and she smiles at him, unbothered. They’re at the end of their meal, and Iolo (who Poe’s always  _liked,_ damnit, and now he’s going to have  _this_ burned on his brain) gathers up both of their trays and walks to the collection area with Rey at his side. Rey smiles at his (undoubtedly awful) jokes, and touches his arm lightly. She hasn’t seen Poe yet, which is the only thing that stops him from storming over and knocking Arana on his ass because he doesn’t want to startle her.

Iolo looks beyond happy, grinning every time Rey giggles, and they’re both walking towards the exit, too wrapped up in conversation with each other that they still haven’t seen Poe. Iolo looks like he’s leaning in to kiss Rey’s cheek,  _or worse,_ and something inside Poe’s chest, a monster he has never, ever dealt with in thirty two years, roars to life. 

“Captain Arana!” He barks. Iolo jumps a foot in the air and stares at him guiltily. Rey just looks confused. 

“Commander?” Iolo squeaks. 

“They need you in Command. Go now. Alone.” Poe scowls at him, and Iolo nods hastily, booking it to Central Command. He’ll be real confused when he gets there, but whatever. “Rey?” He asks weakly.

“What?” She arches a brow at him, still clearly confused. Poe grips his hair briefly and then jerks his head to the exit. He’ll miss lunch for this, but kark, his stomach’s too much of a mess right now for him to be able to eat anyway.

They walk in stony silence until they reach a utility closet, and Poe holds the door open for Rey before following her in. It’s more awkward silence after the door closes behind them, the low emergency lighting clicking on above them. 

“Well?” Rey says, at the same time Poe says, “What was that?” He clears his throat and nods at her.

“You first,” Rey snaps, and Poe rubs the back of his neck. 

“Why were you flirting with Arana?” Poe asks, hating himself for asking, but needing to.

Rey huffs, but it’s more frustrated than angry. “I thought you of all people would understand!” She says, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Poe’s brow furrows. “Because...he’s so good-looking?” Poe guesses. He’s had that thought before, often really, because Arana really is stupidly attractive, but he doesn’t think he’s mentioned that to Rey because he’s been, you know, busy being in love with Rey. And he’s not smart, but he knows you don’t mention how attractive  _other_ people are to the person you’re secretly in love with.

Rey rolls her eyes, that much is obvious even in the dim lighting. “Well, sure, but - Rose explained it to me, Poe, I don’t know why you’re upset!”

“What did Rose explain to you, exactly?” Poe asks, beyond confused.

“She explained that people have relationships with more than one person at a time, sometimes. She said it was a little dirty that you hadn’t mentioned to me, but she said maybe you’d forgotten that I’d grown up on Jakku, where people didn’t even really get married.” Poe stares at her in shock -  _how the kriff had he forgotten how little Rey knew about people?_ \- but Rey keeps going. “Anyway, she said it was called polyamory, and if I was nervous about it, I could talk to you about it or even try it myself. And I don’t like Iolo like I like you, but he likes me and he’s always nice to me - so, I don’t know why you’re mad that I was flirting with someone when you literally slept with another person last night!”

“That’s just it, Sunshine,” Poe interrupts, hands raised plaintively. “Rey, I didn’t - I literally slept at Jess’s last night because my bunk flooded. We didn’t...not together...we’ve never...” He shakes his head, feeling so impossibly awkward. “If you want to explore, uh, being in multiple relationships at once, I’d support you, but that’s not what’s happening here, at least not for me. I swear. You’re - you’re kind of it for me, Rey, I only want you.” 

His face burns from the intensity of his confession, the kind only Rey seems to be able to wring out of him, and Rey stares back at him, her own face flushing. 

“You didn’t -” she squeaks. “You and Pava didn’t -  _oh gods,”_ she moans, covering her face in her hands. 

“Yeah,” Poe whispers. “I want to do the monogamy thing with you, sweetheart, I thought you knew that.” The jealousy from earlier’s abated somewhat, but it’s still present, so it makes him ask, “Do you not want that?”

“No,” Rey shakes her head into her hands, and his heart plummets before she adds, “No, I mean, I only want you too, Poe, I was just - trying to do - trying new things?” Her shoulders quirk up, but she still hides her face.

“He was going to kiss you,” Poe says wonderingly. “And then I would have been court martialed for punching a guy in the face for no reason.”

“You would have punched him?” Rey asks, hands leaving her face so she can stare at him again. 

“Yes,” Poe nods, licking his bottom lip nervously. He walks forward until there’s negligible space between him and Rey. “Yeah, Sunshine. Never been jealous a day in my life, but -”

“But what?” She asks curiously, her head tilted to the side. 

“The thought of you kissing someone else,” Poe shakes his head. “It drives me crazy.” He ducks his finger under her chin and leans in. “I’m gonna kiss you now, but you gotta promise me something.”

Rey nods, eagerly. “Anything.”

“I’m the only one who gets to kiss you, Sunshine,” Poe murmurs, lips inches from hers. “Promise? And I promise that I’m only gonna kiss you because you’re the only person in the galaxy who’s ever made me want them this much. I’m burning alive, going out of my mind with it, sweetheart.”

“Promise.” The word is more breath than actual sound, but Poe swoops in, taking it as confirmation that she wants this too, and Rey’s still nodding well into the kiss, her arms twining around his neck, pulling him closer as he presses how much he wants her into her soft mouth, his hands urgent at her waist while he lifts her off the ground and towards the wall of the closet. 

“Only you,” Poe gasps when they separate, a second before he kisses her under her jaw. Rey nods and ducks down to capture his lips once more. “Only want you, Sunshine.”

***

Poe ends up apologizing to Iolo.

About two hours later, and it probably doesn’t come off all that well with his hair disheveled, uniform askew, and neck marked with imprints of Rey’s mouth, but hey - 

He apologized.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as an "I'm sorry for Cradle to Grave"
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> Send me fluff prompts, someone, anyone, so I can continue to apologize to the universe for my angst outpouring.


End file.
